


Untitled 2#

by princehyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck
Summary: Jaehyun shamelessly has his finger in your panties in your literature class.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Untitled 2#

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: dom!jaehyun, fingering, exhibitionism, dirty talk, pretty much just jaehyun fingering reader in class. filthy!!

The way his fingers are buried in your panties is so so filthy, it makes you want to be eaten up by the floor as a whole, mind full of how Jaehyun eats you out.  
But you try to listen to class and it's hard with Jaehyuns deep thrusts. "It'd be better if you kept quiet, girlie. Our professor has been looking at you" He murmurs into your ear but he doesn't stop with his assault, even when the professor calls out your name. "Y/n, you read the book already, am I right? Can you tell us what happens after Romeo and Juliet get married?" You're tongue tied to say at least, stumbling over your own words. Glad you stay seated on the bench because Jaehyun would've kept his hands in your pants if you stood up. "Uh- yes I did. After they got married in secret, by the help of Friar Laurence and Juliet's nurse, Romeo kills Tybalt when challenged for fight." You get and nod from the professor and try to overplay it with a cough how you squirm under your boyfriend's touch, when he stimulates your clit.  
"Oh god, fuck-- please let me cum Jae, I beg you, please!" He caresses the back of your hand and the other one makes you see stars. "Since you've been such a good girl and student, you get to cum."  
The bell rings and almost throws you out of your pleasure when you came around his fingers. He says: "You better pack your things quickly before I make your lick my fingers clean in front of our professor." And gives you an evil grin.


End file.
